


The Boatbuilder’s Daughter

by LovingAnything



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAnything/pseuds/LovingAnything
Summary: “Do not worry, Ivar!” shouted Flokisdotter. “The goddess Ran will protect us. I will not let you go!” The young prince clung tighter to his friend as a massive wave crashed over the side of the boat.The maiden closed her eyes and whispered in the young man’s ear, almost as if she were praying, “We will get through this! You will see! The gods have great things in store for you, Ivar Ragnarsson! There will be peace in this storm and in the storm that brews in your heart and mind.”





	1. Chapter 1

_Thunder crashed as the waves threaten to overturn the boat. Lightning flash in the sky, silhouetting two figures huddled together against the mast. The young prince and the boat builder’s daughter clung to each other as thunder roared again._

_“Do not worry, Ivar!” shouted Flokisdotter. “The goddess Ran will protect us. I will not let you go!” The young prince clung tighter to his friend as a massive wave crashed over the side of the boat._

_The maiden closed her eyes and whispered in the young man’s ear, almost as if she were praying, “We will get through this! You will see! The gods have great things in store for you, Ivar Ragnarsson! There will be peace in this storm and in the storm that brews in your heart and mind.”_

Aslaug awoke with a start. As she tried to calm herself, she realized that the night was too quiet. Her heart started to race once more as she slipped out of bed. Stepping softly on the fur-lined floor, she made her way into the Great Hall.

There, Helga sat on a stool next to the roaring fire, her hand placed on the cradle beside her. Aslaug walked over to Helga and gently placed her hand on the healer’s shoulder. With a start, Helga turned around and peered at Aslaug. 

“Is everything alright, my queen?” she whispered. 

Aslaug nodded with a yawn, keeping her vision to herself, “Yes. I thought heard Ivar crying and I wanted to check on him.”

Helga smiled and motioned toward the cradle. “He was crying just a moment ago and so was my daughter”, she began to explain. “So I put her in the cradle with your son and began to rock them to sleep. They are both at peace.”

Aslaug peered into the cradle to see both babies fast asleep with Ivar curled into the side of Helga’s daughter. The words of Aslaug’s vision came back to her,

_“There will be peace in this storm and in the storm that brews in your heart and mind.”_


	2. Chapter 1

With a smile on her face, the young maiden was strolling down the path when she saw the youngest prince disappear behind one of the buildings, dragging himself through the mud.

“What is he up to?” she thought. Silently, she tiptoed through the mud to find the crippled prince peering through the slats of the barn. The young woman picked up her skirts and edged closer to the princes side.

Kneeling down, she whispered, “Ivar!”

The young prince jerked and rolled over, his ocean blue eyes wide. Rolling his eyes, he reached up and wrapped his hand around his friend’s wrist. With a rough yank, he pulled her down into the hay beside him.

“Raneir!” he hissed. “Be quiet! They will hear.”

Raneir sighed and muttered, “Who are you spying on this time, my prince?”

Ivar cocked an eyebrow as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, “Have a look for yourself.”

Raneir shook her head and peered through the slats. She stared at the two bodies lying in the hay, panting from their orgasms. With a small gasp, Raneir pulled back and looked at Ivar.

“That’s Ubbe and Margrethe!” she quietly exclaimed. She wrinkled her nose and gave Ivar’s shoulder quick shove.

“Why were you spying on Ubbe?” she hissed.

I’ve always struggled nonchalantly. “I was just curious as to where he has been disappearing to,” he explained. “Now I know.”

Raneir rolled her eyes. “Gods, help you“ she huffed as she got back to her feet. As she brushed the hay off her dress, Ivar smiled and asked, “Will you come train with us tomorrow?“

“No”, Raneir answered as the pair made their way back to the path. “Your mother let me have the next few days to help Mor and Fa put some finishing touches on the boats.”

She paused and looked down to Ivar, “Are you and your brothers still fishing tomorrow?” Ivar noted a gleam in her hazel eyes as she continued, “Or do you have more spying to do?”

Ivar chuckled and hung his head. Before Raneir could continue walking, Ivar snaked his hand under her skirt, giving her calf a light pinch. The girl jumped and laughed, swatting at his hand and sticking her tongue out at him.

“Yes,” he answered. “They will be fishing tomorrow. Will you join us?”

Raneir looked skyward as if pondering her answer. She looked back down at Ivar with a smirk and shrugged her shoulder before answering, “Possibly.”

This time, the young woman saw Ivar’s hand and jumped away before he could pinch her again. She turned and continued on her way back home, calling over her shoulder, “Try not to spy on anyone else!”  
______________________

It wasn’t long after breakfast the next day when the great Ragnar Lothbrook ambled out from the hut he was sleeping in. Blinking in the morning sun, he made his way to the table where Rainier sat tying some fresh herbs together. As Ragnar approached her, she looked up at him and smiled.

“Good morning, my king. I trust you slept well?“ she asked. Ragnar grunted and scratched his stomach. He looked over to where Helga was working on some sails and Floki was busy hammering away.

Ragnar ran his hand over his head and yawned. “Why did you not wake me?“ he muttered.

Rainier shrugged as she made a knot with her string. “There was no reason to“, she answered.

Putting a hand on his belly, Ragnar inquired about breakfast. “Did I miss it?“

Rainier smiled and set aside the bundle of herbs. She nodded, “Yes.” Ragnar’s stomach chose that moment to growl. Sticking out his lower lip, Ragnar muttered, “That is reason enough.“

Rainier gave a small laugh and handed Ragnar a bowl with some leftover breakfast. “If Hvitserk obtained his appetite from you,“ she pointed out, “I gathered you would be hungry.“

Ragnar’s lips curled into a small smile as he took the offered bowl. He cupped the back of her head and placed a kiss on her temple.

“Thank you, little one,” he whispered.

Moments passed by in silence as the old king ate and the boat builder’s daughter worked.

Ragnar wiped his fingers on his cloak and cleared his throat, breaking a comfortable silence.

“Rainier,” he began, “I do not think I ever told you how truly sorry I am about your sister. You turned into a fine woman and I am sure she would have too.“

Rainier nodded her head in thanks. “Thank you, my king,” she assured. “Some people catch the sickness and are not destined to live. I believe that the gods had a plan for Angrboda.”

“But with the help of the queen,” she continued, “my fate did not turn out like hers.”

Ragnar smiled, “You are most assuredly Flokisdottir with your belief in the gods.” Raneir smiles as she continued tying herbs together.

Ragnar suddenly hit his thighs with his hands. “I have just had a thought, “he said excitedly. Rainier paused in her gathering, waiting on Ragnar.

“Have you any interest in my sons?” he questioned. “It would be a good match, a son of Ragnar and a daughter of Floki.” Raneir shook her head, laughing.

“There might be one, my king. But I do not think he is interested.”  
________________________

Later that evening, Raneir sat with Ivar on the beach while the other princes fished. At the sounds of Hvitserk’s laughing and splashing water, Raneir smiled. She looked back down at her lap, focusing on the task of weaving a crown of grass and nearby flowers.

Raneir glanced at Ivar with a faraway look in his eyes. Sighing, Raneir paused in her weaving before breaking the silence, “Ivar?”

“Hmm?” the boy muttered.

“Why were you spying on your brother and Margrethe?” Raneir questioned.

Ivar kept his gaze on the horizon as he shrugged. “I was only curious”, he answered. 

Raneir shook her head, her nose wrinkling in disbelief. “Curious of what?” she wondered aloud. “Of two people having sex?” With a small laugh, she added, “That can be observed any time the raiders come home.”

Ivar turned around, rolling his eyes at the young woman. “No, stupid,” he smirked. “I am curious as to why it is the same girl with all my brothers.”

“Ah, and I suppose you want her too?” Raneir chided.

“Yes. And why should I not?” Ivar challenged. 

Before Raneir could answer, the three princes arrived with their lines full of fish. Hvitserk dropped down next to the girl, panting as he lay back on the sand.

“Tired, Hvit?” joked Raneir. 

Hvitserk peered at the girl through his lashes. Cocking an eyebrow, the prince answered, “For you? Never.” Raneir laughed and gave his knee a gentle shove.

As Ubbe and Sigurd prepared the fish and the fire, Ubbe questioned, “So what were you two talking about before we arrived?”

Raneir shook her head and placed the grass crown on Ivar’s head. “Nothing,” she answered as she stood up, brushing sand off her skirts. “Call for me when the fish are done? Mor asked for some shells while I was up here.”

With a nod, the princes watched the boatbuilder’s daughter amble along the shore.

“Ahh,” Hvitserk sighed with a smile. “What I wouldn’t give to have her in my bed.”

Sigurd smirked, stoking the fire with a twig. “Then why don’t you?” he goaded. “Surely Ivar has already.”

Hvitserk laughed and tossed a pebble at his brother. “Because, if I do, Ivar would surely put an axe in my skull.” Ivar shrugged his shoulders and lay back on the sand.

The brothers were silent before Ivar spoke up. “She’s not the one I want.”

Hvitserk shifted in the sand and asked, “Then who is it that you want, brother?”

Ivar placed his hand behind his head and smiled. With a gleam in his eye, he answered, “That servant girl. You know the one I am talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and follows. Just a PS, there might be a title change soon.


	3. Chapter 2

“So, how was your night with Margrethe?” questioned Raneir. Ivar’s head shot up, his eyes wide as his hands stopped whittling a piece of driftwood.

“How did you hear about that?” Ivar replied, a slight tremble in his voice.

Waves lapped at the beachy shore in front of Floki‘s house as Rainier let out a soft laugh. “It is all she has spoken about these past few days,” she replied. Rainier placed the article of clothing that she was mending on the table. Placing a hand on her for head and the other upon her chest, she fluttered her eyelashes.

“Oh,” she mocked breathlessly, “ ‘Ivar the boneless is not as boneless as people say.’”

With a laugh, Raneir ducked as Ivar tossed the piece of driftwood in her direction. Ivar smirked and tilted his head.

“It was alright,” he answered. As Raneir picked up the wood, he continued, rolling his eyes, “I do not see why my brothers like her so. She whines like a cat.”

Raneir smiled and handed Ivar the wood. As she turned to go back to her seat, she stated, “I don’t believe you.”

Ivar narrowed his eyes at the girl. Leaning forward, he crossed his arms in front of his knees. “And why do you not believe me, slave?” he sneered.

Raneir shook her head with a smile. Looking up, she locked her eyes with Ivar’s. “First,“ she began, “I am not your slave, Ivar. I grew up with you so I am your friend. Second, I know when you are lying.“

Ivar leaned back, his eyes wide with surprise. Rainier went back to her mending as she continued, her voice softer. “It is fine if your first time is not what you expect. Though, I would expect Margrethe to know what she was doing since she is a bed warmer.” Ivar let a small chuckle pass his lips.

“Even my first time was not the best”, Raneir continued. “He could not stay hard, he was so nervous.”

Raneir turned her attention back to Ivar. “Do not let one bad experience ruin what could be something good, Ivar”, she admonished gently.

Ivar looked at the girl in front of him as thoughts began to run through his mind. “How did you get to be so smart?” he muttered.

Raneir laughed as she shrugged her shoulders. “I do not know, Ivar. I am just a boat-builder’s daughter.” 

“ _You are more than that_ ”, thought Ivar.

The pair were silent for a moment before Ivar asked, “So, who was your first?”  
A laugh burst past Raneir’s lips. “Why should I tell you?” she teased. “If I told you, you would surely hunt the man down and kill him for not being able to satisfy me.” __________________________

During the feast, Aslaug pulled Raneir aside to help get ready for the sacrifice.

As Raneir was putting the finishing touches on the queen’s hair, Aslaug asked, “Did you know that Ivar is going to England with Ragnar?”

Raneir’s fingers paused as she felt her heart drop to her toes. She opened and closed her mouth, searching for the words.

“No, my queen”, Raneir squeaked out. Clearing her throat, she continued, “He has not spoken of this to me. Are you sure? We both know that he is not fond of the water.”

Aslaug nodded, “He seems excited for it. I believe they will leave as soon as Ragnar has gathered enough men to sail.”

Raneir’s hands hover over the queen’s hair, shaking slightly. “That will not be too soon, then?” she questioned, not bothering to hide the worry in her voice. “Most of the able-bodied men are leaving with Björn and Hvitserk.”

Aslaug turned around and clasped Raneir’s hands in her own. “You should talk to him, child.” she muttered, trying to comfort the young woman. “But it might be best to wait until the morning.”

With a gentle push, Aslaug sent her toward the door. “Now, go,” she said. “I can finish myself. Your father will need your help blessing the boats.”  
____________________________  
The next morning, Raneir went to wake the queen only to find her lying with her head at the foot of the bed. The queen shook violently in her sleep. Raneir rushed to her side, gently placing her hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“My queen?” she whispered as she slowly shook Aslaug’s shoulder.

With a loud gasp, the queen’s eyes snapped open as she bolted upright. Raneir tried to comfort the queen as she looked around the room frantically.

“Did you have a vision?” Raneir asked as Aslaug slowly calmed down. The queen nodded as she took deep breathes.

“Ivar,” panted Aslaug. “Ivar can not leave. He will drown! I saw a terrible storm and my son will die!”

Raneir curled her body around Aslaug as the queen began to cry. As Raneir slowly started to sway their bodies, she whispered, “If you have seen this come to pass, you must tell him. Surely he will not go if you tell him.”

Aslaug sat up and dried her tears. With a sniff, she gave the young woman a small smile. “I will talk to him after the boats leave.”  
______________________  
“ _Of course Ragnar would somehow have enough men to sail right away_ ”, muttered Raneir as she hunkered down between the supplies on the main boat.

Hearing footsteps come her way, she tucked herself into a tight ball, trying to make her body as small as possible. With a loud grunt, the barrel in front of her was rolled away.

“Ahem.”

Raneir’s heart felt like it had stopped beating. She looked up slowly as she heard the familiar voice. With a sheepish smile, her hazel eyes met the blue-eyed gaze of the king himself.

“Hello, little one”, he said with a grin. “How did I earn this little stowaway, huh?”


	4. Chapter 3

“How did you know I was here?” questioned Raneir. Ragnar shrugged as he took a bite from an apple.

“You were not as sneaky as you thought,” he answered, chewing the juicy fruit. “I would have expected my sons to train you better.”

“Raneir?”

The young woman peered around Ragnar to see the youngest prince, his face turning a pale green. Raneir gave a small smile and sheepishly wiggled her fingers at the boy.

“What—?” Ivar’s question cut off as he leaned over the side of the boat and emptied the contents of his stomach over the edge.

As Ragnar and Raneir made their way over to the boy, Ragnar asked “Are you alright?” Before Ivar could answer, he leaned over the edge once more.

Raneir shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “He’s terrified of water, my king,” she answered. The corner of Ragnar’s mouth lifted up in a smirk as he watched Raneir sit down next to his son.

“There are plenty of worse ways to die than by drowning,” he muttered, turning away to rejoin the men. Raneir rolled her eyes and turned back to Ivar.

“Did Aslaug tell you about her vision?” she questioned. Ivar huffed, his head rolling along with his eyes.

“Yes,” he answered with a snarky tone at the edge of his voice. “And I told her that I was still going.”

Raneir placed her hands in her lap, wringing her fingers. “Even though your mother saw you drown in the most terrible way?” she whispered. Ivar placed his hand over Raneir’s, stilling her fingers. With a quiet voice, he answered

“Yes.”

Raneir leaned against Ivar’s shoulder and closed her eyes. With a small chuckle, Ivar added, “You should know that not all my mother’s—“

With a quick jerk, Ivar once more leaned over the side of the boat. Raneir opened the pouch that was secured at her waist. As Ivar sat up, Raneir handed him a licorice root drop. “Here, I knew you would get sick.”

The pair sat in silence, watching the men row. Raneir swiped away some of the hair that had fallen loose from her braids. With a furrowed brow, Raneir sat still feeling the wind brush against her face. Slowly, the boatbuilder’s daughter stood up and caught Ragnar’s eye. Looking up, they both noticed how the shift in the wind blew the flag at the top of the mast in a different direction.

“The wind,” she stated, ”It’s changed.”

In the distance, Raneir saw dark clouds billowing on the horizon. Ragnar saw the young girl’s face grow pale. The old king gently placed a hand on the side of her neck as her eyes widened with fear.

“By the gods,” she whispered. “It’s coming for us.”

It wasn’t long before the bright sky was darkened by the monstrous storm clouds. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the frightened warriors’ faces as they tried their best to row through the rolling waves. Somehow, Ivar’s screams could be heard over the roaring wind and the crashing of thunder.

Ivar clung to the side of the boat, his anxious cries echoing in Raneir’s ears. The young girl tried her best to comfort her friend but to no avail. As a wave crashed over the boat, Raneir lost her grip and slid along the deck, crashing into some barrels that were still aboard.

“Ragnar!” she shouted. Ragnar pushed past the warriors and lifted the girl to her feet.

“Help him,” she cried, “I cannot hold onto him!”

Ragnar quickly lifted Ivar over his shoulder and carried him to the mast. He stood the young prince against it, tying rope around his waist and securing him to the post.

“Stay with him!” he ordered, turning back to help the men.

With Ivar still screaming, Raneir tried to silence him by covering his mouth with her hand but his panicked screams still leaked through her fingers. Dropping her hand, Raneir paused before she pressed her lips against Ivar’s.

The shock caused Ivar to catch his breath, silencing his screams. As Raneir pulled back, Ivar stared at her wide-eyed. Raneir’s lips pulled up into a small smile before she wrapped her arms around Ivar’s body. Raneir closed her eyes and whispered her prayers to the goddess Ran.

“We will get through this!” she shouted next to Ivar’s ear. “You will see! The gods have greater things in store for you, Ivar Ragnarsson!”

Raneir felt Ivar’s arm wrap around her waist, pulling her in tighter against his body.

There was a quick silence before a vast wave crashed over the boat, turning it upside down and emptying out its contents.  
_________________  
Floating.

That’s what it felt like.

Like floating on a raft that her father had made one time when she was a child, or like floating on the water’s surface.

There was a brightness shining on her, making the back of her eyelids pink. However, this brightness did not bring warmth like the sun but a chill instead. Muffled voices and screams could be heard within the chill.

“Am I dead?” Raneir muttered aloud.

“ _Not yet, my child,_ ” bubbled a voice that sounded like a siren’s call. “ _It is not your time yet. You still have battles to fight, kings to meet, and choices to make. There is still a boy who will need his anchor. There will come a time where he will cut the rope, but you must somehow find a way to be there for him. It will cause a broken heart. But do not worry for it will be mended._ ”

Raneir wanted to open her eyes but the brightness was still there. “But if I am not dead—“

“ _This is your first choice to make. You can keep your eyes closed and continue to stay with me, for whom your father named you after. Or you can open them and be with those you love._ ”

“But-“

“ _Choose,_ Raneir!”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have noticed the title change. After watching the season 5 finale, I had to go back and tweak some things. So if you go back and re-read the chapters, there might be something new.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 4!

“Raneir!”

With a gasp, Raneir forced her eyes to open against the brightness. Above her, two pairs of ocean blue eyes blinked slowly.

“Thank the gods you are alive,” Ragnar said with a grin. “I thought Ivar was going to crawl back to the sea and beg Ran for your life.”

Raneir glanced over at Ivar, who only rolled his eyes at his father’s comment.

“Come,” said Ragnar as he helped the girl onto her feet. “There is a small cave ahead where we will meet the others.”  
______________  
“So, father,” asked Ivar, “what are we going to do?” Raneir watched from her place next to the small fire as a man named Gardar spoke up.

“Your son asks a good question. Here we are in deep trouble.” Raneir narrowed her eyes at the man’s hidden accusation as he continued. “What are we going to do now?”

Ragnar stood up and gave a tired sigh. “I don’t know,” he answered quietly.

Raneir poked at the smoldering fire, “I’ll tell you what we do know, Gardar.” All eyes turned to the girl. Raneir looked up from the fire, catching Gardar’s gaze.

“We do know that our king has been here before and we have not, yes?” The small group stayed silent, their eyes shifting back and forth between each other.

“All of you came here on your own. No one forced you.” Raneir stood up as she spoke and made her way to stand in front of the man. Looking up as he towered above her, she continued, “So do not start with your accusations and your grumbling.”

Gardar gave a low chuckle, straightening his back to make himself even taller. His upper lip curled into a sneer and hissed, “And just what will you do, tiny one?”

Raneir quickly drew a small dagger that she had found and pressed the point of it under his jaw.

“Do not test me, Gardar.”  
_____________  
It wasn’t long before the small group found themselves crawling along an outcropping of rocks.

“Get down!” hissed one of the men as the sound of hooves came clacking along the path. Raneir dropped to her belly along with Ivar and Ragnar. Raneir gulped as she watched Saxon men ride past, a stone’s throw away from where they were hiding.

After the men passed, Raneir let out a breath as Ragnar signaled the group to continue. Raneir stood up but paused as Ivar flipped over, trying to fix his contraption around his legs. Raneir knelt as she tried to help the young prince but was pushed to the side as Ragnar sat on the boy.

“You will never be normal,” huffed Ragnar as he untied Ivar’s contraption. “I’m not going to stand around all day watching you try.”

“I am normal!” shouted Ivar as he thrashed around under his father.

With a grunt, Ragnar threw the metal pieces away into the distance. Turning his attention to the boy, he flipped Ivar over onto his stomach. Raneir sat on the rocks as she watched the interaction between the two.

“Once you realize that you are not normal,” said Ragnar softly, “That is when greatness will happen.” Ivar huffed and pushed his father’s hands away. Ragnar moved to stand beside him and pointed toward the direction of the group.

“Now, crawl!”

As Ivar began to crawl, Ragnar help Raneir to her feet. Ignoring the look on her face, Ragnar shrugged his shoulders. “Someone needed to say it,” he muttered.

Raneir shook her head with a quiet laugh, “He will listen to you better than he would me, my king.”  
_____________   
When the group made it to level ground, they paused for a small break. Two of the shield-maidens placed the stretcher, that would be used to carry Ivar, on the ground. As he made his way over to it, Raneir grabbed some extra cloth and began to rip it into strips as she sat in front of him.

With a mumble, a man with a protruding belly sneered, “And to top it off, we now have to carry the cripple.” Ivar clenched his jaw as he tied the strips of cloth around his legs. Raneir caught Ivar’s gaze and winked.

“Better the cripple than your fat ass, Gudmund,” she said with a grin.

The man named Gudmund growled, “You better watch that mouth of yours, girl.” Raneir gave a giggle that sounded as if Floki himself were standing in their midst.

“Well, I can throw curses just like my father,” she smiled. Just as quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared. “Want to know what else I got from him?”

Gudmund sneered and turned away from the pair. Ivar raised his eyebrows and chuckled under his breath.

“What is so funny, my prince?” Raneir asked as she tightened the cloth around Ivar’s legs.

“Nothing,” Ivar shook his head and situated himself onto the stretcher.

“Raneir.”

The young woman looked up at Ivar’s mumble of her name. “Yes?” she questioned, waiting for him to continue.

“On the boat,” Ivar paused as he picked at a stitch on his wrist bindings. “Why did you kiss me?”

Raneir’s heart stuttered in her chest. She kept her head lowered as her hands hovered over the knots in his bindings. Clearing her throat, she finally answered, “I did it to shut you up. You were screaming so loud that I am sure Thor could hear you over his thunder.”

Ivar smiled, rolling his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. “Uh huh.” Ivar placed his hand on top of Raneir’s, stilling their shaking. When she raised her eyes to meet Ivar’s, he whispered, “I know when you are lying, too.”

With a scoff, Raneir shook off Ivar’s hands and pushed at his forehead, causing him to fall back in laughter.  
_________  
As the group, now down to Ragnar, Raneir, and Ivar, came around the corner, the town gates came into view. Panting, Ragnar stumbles over to a wagon filled with hay. The trio paused to catch their breaths.

Raneir sat beside Ivar as Ragnar knelt in front of them. Taking a shaky breath, Ragnar started to instruct the young adults on what will happen once they got inside.

“When we get inside, we will be separated.” Ragnar took his hands and placed one on Raneir’s cheek and the other on Ivar’s cheek. “No matter what, Ivar, you have to act like a cripple.” Ivar nodded.

“Raneir, you have to act weak so that they will not be threatened by the shield-maiden that I know you to be.” Raneir nodded and pulled out her dagger.

“May I keep this, my king?” she asked, hope lacing her voice.

Ragnar shook his head. The old king took Raneir’s blade and the one that Ivar had inside his vest and hid them in the hay above their heads.

“No matter what happens, I will find you both when I can.” Raneir’s heart started to fill with worry and sadness. “And what will happen?” she whispered.

Ragnar sighed and looked away.

Ivar clenched his jaw and hissed through his teeth. “So we are to watch while they hurt you? Sounds like a good plan.”

Ragnar chuckled and with a sad smile, leaned forward and placed a kiss on his son’s forehead. Pulling back, he looked over at Raneir, tears welling in her eyes.

“But why, uncle?”

Ragnar used his thumbs to brush away the tears from under her eye. “Because, little one,” he said quietly, “it is what the gods have planned.” The old king leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ragnar pulled back once more and nodded at the young adults in front of him. Then, with a steadying breath, he stood up and slowly made his way to the town gates.


End file.
